1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing packages suitable for containing flowable particulate materials such as wash powders, dishwasher detergents, abrasive powders, flour, etc., or viscous slurry-like materials such as cleaning pastes, adhesives, gelatinous materials and the like. More particularly, the present invention is related to a stackable dispensing package which does not require piercing or opening of the top or bottom closures to enable dispensing of the product contained therein. Even more particularly, the present invention has relation to a stackable dispensing package, the contents of which may be discharged without agitation and without exposure of the contents to either the environment or to personnel in the area of the dispensing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,400 issued to Hawkins on Mar. 18, 1969 discloses a transportable container having a flexible liner which can be formed into a funnel shape to dispense a particulate material through the bottom wall of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,405 issued to Brooks on Apr. 16, 1946 discloses a paperboard container having a funnel-like top portion to promote emptying of the particulate matter from the container when the carton is inverted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,652 issued to Malcolm on Sept. 2, 1975 discloses a rectilinear paperboard carton provided with a liquid impermeable liner, the liner being adhesively held taut beneath an area of one of the end flaps of the carton adjacent an edge thereof. The flap adjacent said area has a portion left unsecured to the liner that is removable to expose the taut liner for insertion of a pouring spout to pierce the liner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,343 issued to Rasmussen on Aug. 5, 1969 discloses a cartridge type package having a conical top portion which, when the cartridge is inverted, becomes a discharge funnel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,799 issued to Gardner et al. on June 7, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,260 issued to Ernst on Dec. 30, 1975 disclose dispensing packages which are adapted to cooperate with piercing means disposed in a hopper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,534 issued to Smith on Jan. 15, 1974 discloses a dispensing shipping container with a funnel-type pallet which container has a funnel-shaped bottom wall. Legs are disposed at each corner to support the containers so that the integrity of the bottom wall is not impaired. The legs also provide external means for enabling such containers to be stacked one on top of another.
The difficulties typically experienced with such prior art dispensing packages, however, include the necessity of breaching either multilayer top or bottom walls to initiate product dispensing, the inability to dispense the product contained within the package without external manipulation or agitation of the package, or the irregular external configuration of such packages which make handling and stacking operations difficult and inefficient from a space utilization standpoint.